fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 211
Gray vs. Cancer: Dance Battle! is the 211th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 36th episode of the 2014 series. While Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla search for Loke, Cana defeats Scorpio, Lucy finds herself playing Virgo's sadistic game and Yukino battles Libra. Gray faces off against Cancer in a dance battle, but is too embarrassed to dance until Cancer cuts out his sense of shame. Gray immediately begins to dominate and finally defeats Cancer, who becomes infatuated with Gray after witnessing his moves. Meanwhile, Natsu's group reaches a dead end while searching, so Natsu punches down the wall and they continue. Back at Astral Spirytus, Natsu's actions seem to have caused an earthquake. Hisui and Arcadios notice that a new door has appeared and decide to enter. Summary While Gray finds himself squaring off against Cancer in a discotheque, Levy is faring quite poorly in her Fairy Tail Cult Quiz battle against Capricorn. Simultaneously, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla follow Loke's scent and enter some ancient ruins. In her card battle against Scorpio, Cana uses her trump card, Gildarts, to turn the tide of the battle and defeat Scorpio. She then banishes him back to the Celestial Spirit World with the key given to her by Princess Hisui. However, Lucy is having an extremely difficult time against Virgo, being trapped in a pit with the walls moving in to crush her and Virgo attempting to keep her from pushing the walls apart by tickling her with her whip. Back in the disco, Cancer challenges Gray to a dance battle and explains the rules for the first round. Although Gray tries to dance as well, he soon finds that he is too embarrassed to dance. Cancer sees his problem and immediately equips the Mage with Red Shoes so that they may have an entertaining showdown. This seems to help, but Gray's sense of shame soon stops him again. But having witnessed his cool moves, Cancer cuts out Gray's sense of shame, allowing him to release his desire to dance. Elsewhere in a desert, Juvia feels as if something wonderful has begun. Gray soon breaks out his dance moves, enthralling Cancer. The Celestial Spirit refuses to give up and so their battle continues. But Gray soon begins to dominate as he turns the floor into an ice rink and pulls off an outstanding figure-skating performance. Afraid that he might lose, Cancer begins the second round, in which the participants can attack each other while dancing. Meanwhile, Yukino and Libra battle in a rocky labyrinth, where they use unstable stone pillars as platforms. Yukino tries to get Libra to divulge their objectives, but the latter refuses. As the second round of their dance battle proceeds, Cancer proves himself to be a formidable opponent, cutting through all of Gray's attacks. But as soon as he closes in on Gray, the Mage grabs him and says that he will teach something to the person who taught him the wonders of dance. They soon begin a pair performance, Cancer completely infatuated with Gray. He declares that he is at Gray's mercy as they end their performance and Gray takes advantage of his enemy's vulnerability to defeat him. Cancer's fall reverts Gray to the state in which his sense of shame was intact. Deeply ashamed by his recent actions, he threatens Cancer to not speak about their battle with anybody, then banishes the Celestial Spirit back to the Celestial Spirit World. As he resolves to never recall this incident, Juvia, who is still wandering in the desert, feels as if she has missed a wonderful occurrence. Natsu's search for Loke leads them to a dead end, but they realize that their target is on the other side of the wall. Natsu punches it down, resulting in an earthquake which affects even Astral Spirytus. As the group moves forward, Hisui and Arcadios observe them from Astral Spirytus and then discuss about a new door which has appeared as a result of the recent quake and decide to enter it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! *Gray Fullbuster vs. Cancer (Eclipse) (started and concluded) *Yukino Agria vs. Libra (Eclipse) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Kurasshu}} * * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** Spells used * |Furoa}} * |Aisu Kyanon}} * |Ransu}} * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Double Claw Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Celestial Spirit Banishment Key *Red Shoes Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes